Bad dream
by Georgine
Summary: One night Kagome discovers new feelings, luckily Inuyasha is there to save her. Plot, what plot?


_Inuyasha was holding her in his arms. It was supposed to be a friendly supportive hug, but it lingered. Kagome could feel his reluctance to let her go and his hands were moving gently and slowly, caressing her carefully. Touching her like that was inappropriate, it was uncalled for and she did not give him permission, but she stayed still allowing him to proceed. Kagome felt surrounded by infinite love that was desperately hungry for her presence yet scared to push her away by any direct and open action._

It was an early morning when Kagome woke up. It was all just a dream that left her with a sulking feeling in her tummy. She closed her eyes, wishing that she could fall back asleep and return to the happiness of the dream world.

Frequently Miroku would find them a house to sleep in, when they were not staying in the woods for the night. Villagers were happy to host the Buddhist monk who promised to protect their home from evil spirits and would share food and give their guests a room for the night.

The monk was devouring food with non-Buddhist eagerness. One might have suspected that he had another black hole hidden in his stomach.

\- … We also have planes, which allow many people to fly from one place to another quickly, - Kagome was telling her friends.

\- Do they have wings? – asked Shippo imagining big birds with humans sitting on them, grasping to their feathers.

Kagome felt that someone is staring at her and looked up to cross gazes with Inuyasha. He continued looking at her for a few seconds before averting his eyes.

\- Yes, but they do not flap their wings… - Kagome stopped to consider how planes work and realised that she had no idea…

She caught him looking at her a few more times during their usual evening chat. Something felt different, yet she could not tell what exactly.

When they turned the lights off and went to sleep, she was still thinking about it. On the one hand, it was perfectly normal to look at someone who is speaking during the group conversation. After all, she was telling them a story about things they have never seen before. On the other hand, it felt like he was watching her and not just listening to an interesting story. Why would he be looking at her? Might it be that he liked her? Kagome hesitantly bit her lip. It was flattering to think so, but it was more likely that she was just reading too much into this. Wishful thinking. That weird dream the other day had totally screwed with her head.

She turned to the left side and looked at her friends. Everyone was sleeping peacefully and Miroku was snoring quietly.

Inuyashu was sleeping on his back and the moonlight shining from the window was illuminating his face and silver hair. Kagome remembered the warm feeling from her dream of being engulfed in his sweet embrace. She longed for it; she wanted to feel his arms around her and his firm body pressed against hers. Girl closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to proceed in a slightly naughty direction.

She felt the same sulking feeling in her tummy going down and a new strange tingling sensation develop between her tights. Down there she felt heavy pulsating tension and when she slid her hand into her panties, she discovered that she was wet. It felt weird when she moved her finger down from the top of her slit to the entrance of her vagina, inside she was hot, wet and sticky. She moved her middle finger between her folds and found the most sensitive spot. Kagome tried stroking it but it was too sensitive for her fingers, so she circled around it.

Kagome thought about looking into his yellow eyes and felt a sweet tremble in her body. She imagined sliding her hands under his robe and feeling his lean and strong body under her fingers. She remembered well how beautiful his torso was from the times when she was tending to his wounds. Kagome never thought of it when Inuyasha was in pain and covered in cuts and grazes, but now memory was helpfully providing her with the images of his bare chest, abs and a trail of hair running down from his navel. Then she thought about doing something completely amoral yet so very arousing. She bit her lip and felt the muscles in her back tense just thinking about it.

Inuyasha woke up because of the strong smell of arousal that filled the room. It was almost impossible to believe that he was the only one who noticed it. But then again, humans had terrible sense of smell and Shippo was far too young to recognize it.

He peaked at Kagome, she was lying still with eyes closed, and her breathing was shallow and quick. He could not tell if she was awake or just having a good dream.

Inuyasha leaped and quietly landed near Kagome, stroked her shoulder and whispered into her ear with a worried expression:

\- Kagome, wake up! You're just having a bad dream!

The girl opened her eyes at once and looked at him with a terrified expression.

"Oh, I'm so going to cherish this view," he though, sadistically.

\- It's all right now, you're safe. You're safe, - he continued in a warm soothing tone.

Kagome blushed violently, staring at Inuyashu and not at all like she imagined it just a few minutes earlier.

\- Thank you, - she whispered, because nothing else came to her mind.

\- No worries, - he answered kindly, - I'll protect you from bad dreams.

"Oh, please don't…"


End file.
